


The Picture

by RogueJones



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueJones/pseuds/RogueJones
Summary: Clary and Jace see a picture of Alec on Magnus' computer and Magnus remembers taking it
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	The Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, no plot here to speak of.  
> Not really proofed either.  
> Enjoy!

“Magnus, do you even have a computer?”  
Clary asks from she’s perched on the corner of Magnus’s office desk in his apartment and Magnus smirks as he opens a drawer to pull out a shiny, top-of-the-line laptop and places it on the desk as he sinks down into his chair.  
“I do a lot of ingredient ordering online, my dear.”  
Magnus opens the laptop and Clary hops off the desk to walk around and join Jace, looking over Magnus’ shoulder, as the computer takes a moment to boot up.  
“What is it you want me to find for you, biscuit?”  
He asks as his home screen blinks into view and Jace makes a painful grunt and whirls away from the desk instantly with a curse word as Clary’s eyebrows hit the roof and her mouth falls open.  
“Wow…”  
Magnus pauses with an awkward expression before looking over the top of the screen at Jace, now across the room.  
“Sorry, I forgot I put that there.”  
He says with a smirk, apologizing to Jace about the extremely steamy picture of his parabatai on Magnus’ computer wallpaper.  
Magnus watches Jace glance over at Clary, where her eyes are still glued to the screen in rapt fascination, and he whimpers at her.  
“Clary, please stop staring at Alec like that.”  
Clary’s lips press together to suppress a giggle and she slowly turns away from the screen to lean her butt against the edge of the desk beside Magnus.  
Magnus just smiles at the screen.  
It’s his favourite picture.  
Ever.  
Magnus’ sighs happily as he stares at it and relives the memory of how it came about.

It hadn’t been long after Alec and Magnus’ had started dating  
They were kissing on Magnus’ couch and things were getting very hot and heavy as Alec started arching his body up against Magnus, who was hovering over him. Soft little moans were escaping between their increasingly sloppy kisses and Alec’s shirt was in a heap somewhere across the room.  
Alec’s hands were inching their way down Magnus’ chest, between the open halves of his shirt, towards his belt, and Magnus took a moment to ease away from his panting shadowhunter, backing away off the couch to stand over Alec.  
He had every intention of slowing things down before something happened that Alec wasn’t ready for.  
Really.  
But looking down at Alec, Magnus’ breath catches and without a thought, his phone is suddenly in his hand and he snaps a picture.  
Alec immediately sits up to playfully grab the phone from Magnus’ hand and Magnus lets him have it in favour of kneeling back down to press his body against Alec’s. His knees on either side of Alec’s hips and his hands sliding up that hard chest sprinkled with dark hair, Magnus traces the deflection rune on Alec’s neck with his tongue before growling into his ear.  
“I want that photo, Alexander. If you let me keep it, I promise to make it worth your while, darling.”  
Alec, thumb on the delete button and a big smile on his face, hesitates and glides his gaze over, to meet Magnus’ golden cat-eyes.  
“I’m listening…”  
He says, with a raised brow of challenge and Magnus grins right back at him.  
“You let me keep it and I’ll blow you.”  
Magnus says without thinking and then watches Alec’s eye go wide in shock at his crass words.  
He and Alec hadn’t gone far beyond kissing before and Magnus now worries that his mouth may have shocked the shadowhunter too much.  
But then Alec does something Magnus doesn’t expect.  
With a mischievous smile on his handsome face, Alec holds Magnus’ gaze and silently hands the phone back.  
Without deleting the photo.  
Magnus couldn’t keep the huge grin from his face if he tried, as he accepts the phone and magically sends it to the top of his desk as his voice drops to a rumble.  
“Just to be sure, you definitely want me to suck your cock?”  
Alec inhales sharply at Magnus’ words and the warlock smirks as he realizes he just discovered one of Alec’s turn-ons.  
Dirty talk.  
Well, then… Game on.  
Magnus slides his body over Alec’s and whispers in his ear as he sucks an earlobe into his mouth.  
“In the interest of consent, my sweet, I’ll need a verbal affirmation that you want me to wrap my lips around your dick…”  
Alec’s eyes flutter closed and his head lolls back against the arm of the couch as he bites down on a moan.  
Magnus is nibbling on Alec’s collarbone now as his hands roam all over that chiselled chest, heading downwards.  
“And you want me to lick you from base to tip…”  
Alec’s breathing is getting more laboured by the second as Magnus’ hands dance just above the waistband of Alec’s jeans.  
“And suck that gorgeous cock into my mouth, pumping it lightly with my hand…”  
A small whimper escapes Alec’s mouth as his hands clutch the couch cushions in a white-knuckled grip.  
“And you want me to suck it slow, building up that anticipation…”  
Alec’s hips are now jerking upwards sporadically as Magnus speaks between sinuous nips at Alec’s skin.  
“Until you can’t hold back anymore… and you scream my name… as you spill all your come into my warm… and waiting… mouth…?”  
Something snaps inside Alec as his eyes pop open and he gasps.  
“Yes! Fuck, yes! All of it! Please, Magnus!”  
Magnus grins in victory and presses a sweet kiss to Alec’s lips before trailing his kisses downwards across Alec’s tattooed chest to do as he just promised.

Snapping back to the present, Magnus clears the sudden lump in his throat and looks sideways to find Clary smirking at him, knowingly.  
“The lighting is really good, Magnus. I assume you took the photo?”  
She asks, gleefully torturing Jace from the other side of the room and Magnus glances back at his home screen to study the picture again.  
Alec is reclined on Magnus’ couch, shirtless and chest gleaming with a thin layer of sweat. His hair is unruly and falling over his eyes, from Magnus’ fingers running through it, and his lips are swollen and parted from hot, wet kisses. One arm is draped across the back of the velvet couch and the other elbow is propping him up. One barefoot is flat on the couch, knee bent, while the other leg lolls off the side, on the floor. His jeans are undone all the way and riding low on his hips, showing off his fitted, black underwear underneath.  
Magnus has placed a rather large shortcut icon over the wallpaper where Alec’s rather impressive erection would be, but it’s his eyes that grab the viewer’s attention: half-lidded and pupils blown wide, the look Alec is giving the camera is one of pure, undiluted lust. He looks absolutely wrecked and ready to fuck.  
Magnus feels a shiver run down his spine as he gazes at the picture of Alec.  
It never fails to get his libido roaring.  
“Yes… I did. And I happily paid Alexander handsomely for the right to keep it.”  
He says with a sneaky grin and then pulls up the search engine and gets back to looking for whatever it is Clary and Jace are looking for, all the while planning a repeat performance for Alec when he gets home later.


End file.
